Guild Hunter Training - A Fluffy Bit
by Kathode
Summary: Elena takes on three trainees to show them the ropes of, a very easy, vampire hunt.


**Guild Hunter Training**

 _Chapter One_

Elena gave herself a mental high five as she nailed her landing on the open streets of New York. A local coffee vendor shouted a low score out of ten and she felt her lips twitch into a smile before retorting with a sarcastic comment for the score. "I'd like to see you do better and look this fantastic as the same time." The man smiled, before mixing creamer into her coffee, and accepting her money. "You know I think I'd do fine, after all, it's my grand-kids that run those rooftop coffee stalls you angels seem to like so much." He winked at her as she laughed and walked away, keeping her wings firmly up, and not trailing on the streets.

She made it to the Guild early and fist bumped Ransom as he ran past her, the gold wedding ring on his finger glinting in the afternoon sun. She was surprised to see Sara in the library with three older teens surrounding her. Sara, ever the Director, was wearing sky high black heels, black pencil skirt and a shirt in an emerald green, which made the tiny specs of light brown in her otherwise chocolate eyes stand out. She turned those eyes to Ellie and the look on her face was one of determination. "Kids, I'm sure you all know who Elena Deveraux, world class hunter, angel made and crazy enough to shack up with an archangel"

Three pairs of curious eyes turned to her. Sara coughed and the eyes turned around again. "She is here for a hunting mission, so today she will be your teacher." Sara gave Elena a pointed look, before continuing. "You are all very close to passing your Guild exams, and because you are all hunter born, I thought this would be a good time for you to go out with an actual hunter."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't find anyone else, huh?" Sara ignored the look. "Elena is the best, and I mean best in the entire word. To see her work is a privilege and will be invaluable experience for you all." Another pointed look directed at Elena. "Try not to kill any of them." With that Sara walked away, already being waved over by two other Hunter, pouring over some ancient text book.

 _Well fuck_.

Elena took them to a large table in the middle of the library, already set out with the assignment folders. She took the seat with the adapted back for her wings, and tried not to swallow her tongue as she looked back at the three students in front of her. After years of vampire hunting and a few years by Raphael's side, a few students shouldn't have put her on edge. Sara had seen through her as she dodged teaching classes, instead concentrating on hunts and angelic matters. It wasn't because she thought the new guild recruits were unimportant, but being accepted by her friends and colleagues for being an angel made was different, but being accepted by others made her nervous in a different way all together.

She took a breath and opened the folder, already familiar with the angel who had reported the vampire missing. "Ariel is the angel that has requested our assistance. She looks after Staten Island in day to day concerns and reports back to Dimitri or The Archangel of New York." Elena looked up to see if they were all following her. One of the male students whose skin was deep mahogany, and eyes just as dark. "Why does the angel matter? Surely we just need to know about the vampire?"

Elena tilted her head. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Mark, the chick over there is Lucky, and he's Toby." Mark pointed to them as he spoke, Lucky being a fair skinned petite brunette with inquisitive hazel eyes and several piercings in her lips, nose and ears. Toby was muscular and tall from, with black hair and just a hint of Asian descent to his eyes and in the undertone of his skin.

Elena turned back to Mark. "I'll bite. Knowing the vampire is of course the most important thing to do. One day I'll get Demarco to tell you about the time he caught a vampire at the bus stop." She paused as the two other students laughed. "But knowing the angel can help also. It can tell you why the vampire decided to try and run. We all know all angels don't treat everyone as equals."

A quiet murmur reached her eyes and her eyes snapped to Lucky. "Vampires kill, the punishment that Archangels hand out fit the crime." The girl paled and sank back in her seat at Elena's harsh tone. "Look I'll be honest; all angels are scary sons of bitches. And yeah some take pleasure in causing vampires pain. But that's not what concerns us. What we do protects the streets from running red with blood from loved ones, we stop families seeing each other ripped apart due to blood lust and we keep the city, this country, heck even the world safe from those rogue vampires who suddenly realise 100-year contract is too much, or who realise that playing by someone else's rules isn't always fun."

The kids were all sat to attention and even a few hunters had turned their heads in her direction. "Just because I'm crazy enough to bump bits with an Archangel, as Ransom puts it, doesn't mean I'm not shit scared of angels when they lose their tempers or I don't wake up sweat soaked and shaking because I've dreamt of what that sick vampire did to my family. So, I suggest instead of passing judgement, you thank whatever deity you believe in that you have a gift that saves lives and protects families, got it?"

The applause was unexpected and it made Elena blush especially with the wolf whistle that sounded out. "Err so, let's get back on topic, shall we? This vampire needs catching."

The three-trainees needed in sync and stayed silent. Ariel is, as angels go, easy to get on with, and Ashwini says she doesn't get that icky feeling around her, so it's safe to assume that she isn't violent for the sake of it. Yes Toby?"

Toby looked at the page in front of him. "So, Ariel is unlikely to have beaten the angel to a pulp, but it's also safe to assume she would make It impossible for this vampire to have left the island." He frowned in concentration. "I mean, how long did it take to notice that this vamp was missing?"

Elena checked her own notes. "Half an hour from when he was last seen to when to when he was reported missing. Nice catch Toby." She looked up. "Right Lucky I want you to search to see if there is any way he could have gotten from Ariel's property to a port, water taxi or airplane, or whatever to get off Island and elsewhere. If he couldn't it makes our job a hell of a lot easier." Lucky nodded and moved over to one of the many computers available. "Mark, can you see if any other vampires have escaped or attempted too from Ariel, and Toby you're with me, we are going to look up this vamps family."

…

It took less than an hour before the all came back to the table they had started at. "Right, we'll sound off one by one and go through what we've learnt." Elena said. "Lucky we'll start with you."

The girl placed a map in the middle of the table with scribbles around it. "Well there's no way this vamp was getting off the island in the half an hour before he was reported missing. Ariel's house in almost dead centre, not to mention trying to move stealthy throughout the island is going to take time."

Elena offered Lucky a small smile. "Good work, Lucky. That means our search ground is smaller and that is always a good thing. Mark?" Mark pulled out a short list names and dates. "Only a few complaints over the years, and the usual number of vamps trying to escape, nothing coming up with a red flag."

Elena thought it over. "Right we'll visit Ariel for scent purposes then we'll check the local area and see if we can catch a lucky break." Elena checked her phone. "Next ferry over is in half an hour. Lucky grab a car and pick these two up in two mins." The girl ran out the library, hunter boots making no sound on the wooden floor. Elena looked at the two boys left. "Right our vamp is called Sean Kelly, so while Lucky and I talk to the angel I want you to check out the local Irish Vamp bars around the home." The boys nodded grabbing their gear before following Lucky out. Elena checked out some control chips, clipping them to her cross bow. She changed quickly from her slouchy jumper and jeans into her hunter uniform of hunter boots, combat trousers and a black jumper. She left her favourite leather jacket behind, the temperature warm enough that it wasn't needed. She ran to the rooftop, flaring her wings out quickly taking off just as she heard the tires squeal beneath her. She swept over the top of the guild car, hearing the kids gasp. She laughed and raced across the sky to Staten Island.

…

She landed outside the angel's house, after circling the area for a bit. Lucky for the kids one of the local cops had recognised Elena and rushed the kids through. Lucky pulled up and shuddered. "Yeah angel's still give me the creeps sometimes too kid."

They knocked and a maid vampire answered with a smile and a curtsy. They were shown to the lounge area, where the angel Ariel was waiting them. She was dressed in tight black leather trousers, her feet encased in wickedly spiked heeled boots. Her top was nothing more than a wrap top, like what Elena herself wore when training, elegantly crisscrossed across her neck. Elena normally classed this style as vamp chick but the angel pulled it off well, with her red hair in a messy choppy pixie cut and eyes lined with winged eyeliner. The shock must have been apparent on her face as the angel turned and laughed. "I like to move with the times. Gowns have never been my thing" Elena then noticed her wings as the angel stretched and resettled them. They were a deep shade of grey, with sage green all around the primaries.

Elena regained her composure. "I hope you don't mind, but I've brought some trainees to assist." Ariel inclined her head and the maid reappeared with a T-shirt. "I thought this might be of use to you, Guild Hunter." Ariel took the t-shirt from the maid and passed it over to Elena. "This is out of character for Sean, but alas as you know, the idea that there's a loop hole to not serve 100 years can be tempting."

Elena said nothing, but brought the t-shirt to her nose. _Freshly cut grass and sparkling cider._ She held it up to the other three. "Smell guys and tell me what you get." Elena knew that all hunter born smelt the same thing, it was just the way they described it that differed. All three agreed on what they smelt. Walking around the house, Ariel hovering over her shoulder, Elena located the strongest scent by the kitchen door. "This looks like where he left from." She turned to the angel. "We'll track him from here, and update you on any developments." Ariel said nothing but nodded.

…

Sean, it turned out, was a very smart vampire. The scent turned and twisted through many narrow streets and seemed to double back on itself several times. She could feel the others getting impatient after only an hour, but she had spent weeks on hunts, hunter determination keeping her on task. Elena Deveraux did not fail. It was Lucky who caught the fresh scent. They ran along a narrow bridge to find the vampire sat on the edge, feet swinging over the rushing water. Elena help up a hand, telling the other to wait behind, as she approached slowly. The vampire looked over, floppy strawberry blond hair hiding eyes, that Elena knew from the picture she was given, to be darkest green. "Sean, you gave me quite the run around." He made no move to run and Elena wasn't picking up any creepy vibes. She stood next to him, wings carefully turned slightly to the side so they were out of reach, just in case. The vampire sighed. "You know, Consort, I just wanted to see the world one more time." Elena raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I heard her on the phone. Some other angel was bartering for my contract and Ariel agreed." Sean met Elena's gaze. "Ariel is a wonderful mistress to work for, but the others are not always so kind. I've seen what happens to strong minded vampires when angels become displeased with them." He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't want to be a plaything for an angel trapped in ennui."

Elena could empathise with this vamp. Angels could, and often were, violent. But having met Ariel she couldn't imagine her just shipping him off. Taking care not to jostle her wings to give herself away, she removed the necklet from her trouser pocket and clipped it quickly around his neck. After all he was still a deadly vampire. Sean didn't look surprised just sad. Elena ordered him to follow her. The three trainees were quiet as they walked back to the angel's house.

…

Elena could feel the tension as she brought Sean back into Ariel's home. She had ordered the other three to stay in the car for safety reasons. Ariel through her arms up in frustration when she saw Sean and Elena had explained why the vamp had tried to run away. "You didn't think to ask me first." The angel was magnificent in her anger. "I would never sell you like some piece of meat! I can't believe you would ever think that." Sean said nothing, the necklet preventing him from even opening his mouth on his own. Elena looked over at Ariel, and un-clipped it. That was when she realised her error. In the blink of an eye Sean had his hand around the angel's throat, his eyes almost black in his anger. "I heard you." Elena didn't move, not sure on what was going on. Ariel could have thrown off the possessive hold but, hadn't. Elena concluded there was something going on that she hadn't been privy too.

She coughed politely. Both the vamp and angel turned around and straightened themselves up. Elena's lips curved into a smile. "Lovers tiff. How charming."

The angel had enough grace to blush slightly. "Thank you, Guild Hunter, for my lover's safe return." The words were said as a caress and Elena could pick up on the subtle sexual tension that hummed through the two beings, stood side by side.

She returned to the care, laughing as Lucky pulled a face "All of that because they couldn't communicate properly?" Elena laughed. "It was an easy pay day. Wait till you have to cross crocodile infested waters, or spend hours cramped behind a bin as that's the only place with the best vantage point." She pouted. "My favourite hat still smells like bad Chinese food." The comment made them all laugh, and Elena was telling them all about the time Javier had Ash track him through the swamp when a phone call through. Elena hit the speaker button on her phone. "Hey Sara. No was a pretty easy one today, typical lovers tiff." She could almost hear Sara's eye roll. "Makes them appear just that bit more moral doesn't it." Elena couldn't disagree. "We're heading back now. I've bet Toby that I can beat him back." She ended the call with a laugh and waved a hand to the kids. "I'll give you a head start whilst I find a high vantage point."

…

They were greeted to a few high fives when they arrived back at the Guild, Elena beating the others by a few minutes. The three trainees were smiling ear to ear and when Sara appeared to congratulate them on a job well done, even if it was at the easier end of scale, they blushed through the praise. "Sara, they wouldn't believe me when I told them that a bow and arrow used to be your weapon of choice." A look that was pure Director Sara did nothing to damped Elena's mood. The hunt had gone well, and the trainees seemed happy enough.

Wind and rain crashed in her mind, and she blew a kiss to her Archangel as he landed on the steps of the Guild. "Elena Mine, did you have a good day at work?" Teasing words on a face full of sharp angles and lines. "We still need to talk about this sense of humour, Angel Boy." A kiss on her temple as Raphael wrapped her in his arms and flew them home.


End file.
